Jungle Fever
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: The day I was suppose to be upgraded turned out to be the worst day of my life. The upgrade was delayed and my console wasn't plugged back in for 10 years. Great, right? Except the others don't seem to believe I even belong in this game! Crazy, right? Not to mention some psycho is out to replace me! The best day of my life has turned into the worst year ever.
1. Chapter 1

A sideways, platform scroller is what I had been. With various power ups, guns and evil, half-robot monsters. 8 bits of hard drive created me, all alone with a few, faceless background characters. I mean, literally faceless. I always wondered why they didn't have faces. No eyes, no mouths, not even a nose. It creeped me out sometimes.

I've been here at the arcade for 2 years now and I'm neither popular or unpopular. It really just depends on the day. The name of my game is Jungle Fever. My name? Jungle Girl. Real creative, right? I was nicknamed by the gamers "Jay-G", literally spelled like that. I jump up and down across my screen, eagerly awaiting for the arcade to open.

"Lets get this started!"

A soft, echoey voice announces that a quarter has been inserted. I stand ready at the start. The player controls what I do and when I do it. I shoot bugs and bounce across the screen. I loved how high I could jump. But the power up I loved most were my super boots. I could jump ontop of, and smash everything in my way.

Of course, after the arcade closes, I go over to Tappers to have some fun. I occasionally travel to other games, but not really. Today was different though. I was getting a small upgrade to my game! I've been waiting weeks for this upgrade, and it was finally here!

It was in the middle of a game when the arcade closes the kid doesn't bother to finish and just walks away. I cry out as a bug eats me, marking it as game over. I regenerate in the same spot and walk away, headed towards the bridge that would take me to Game Central Station. The entire world seems to rumble as I can see the outlet being pulled away from game central station.

I break out into a run as pixels fall apart, wires spark. I could see my coding flash before my eyes. I make a wild jump, but am suddenly sucked back by an unknown force. I see one of the many larger species of bugs in the game dragging me back down. I scream out as I could feel my own coding being ripped apart and turned into nothing but junk pixels as my game is unplugged.

The downside to upgrading a game. It has to be unplugged.

* * *

_Cold. Cold and dark... With multi-colored pixels and wires. This is what my life has become. Not a single memory, no friends, no family. No point. Alone in the dark, wandering aimlessly. I didn't feel very together, some of me was over there, some over here. I couldn't see, only feel. How did I feel? Alone. Very... Very... Alone._

_Who am I? I don't know. Where am I? I don't know that either. What do I know? Nothing. I don't even know why I'm still conscious. All the others have faded away, every pixelated tree has died, yet I'm still here. I suddenly feel a burst of energy, from who knows where. Suddenly... I'm me. I have a body, clothes... Do I have a voice?_

_I was afraid. It was still dark, I was still alone. Suddenly, another burst of energy. A phrase, lodged deep into my mind and my coding. I grin, standing on what seemed to be ground. Pixels flicker to life all around me._

_"Lets get this started!" I half shout, half laugh._

_The pixels take the form of trees, dirt roads appear beneath my feet. Buildings spring up from the ground, then a forest. My memories return, both gamer and personal. Now that I think about it, it looks a lot more different. The town of... Uh... Hmm. The town of what? I'll probably remember later._

_But as I was saying, it seemed more high definition. Realistic. The sun shined brightly as more pixels form more people. I look down at my smooth hands, colored light brown. I look down at my clothes to the best of my ability. I wore a spotted, leopard tank top and tiger-striped shorts. I grin and jump around excitedly._

_"I can't believe this! I'm real! I'm alive!" I squeal._

* * *

As the man walks away with his cart, leaving the new game plugged in and starting up in time for the arcade opening. The new game was still a sideways scroller, but allowed up to 4 players at a time. You could do 2 things: Story Mode or Fight Mode. There was a joystick and 4 buttons to use. What was the name of this game? Jungle Fever 2, the upgraded version of Jungle Fever.

"Hey, a new game!"

"Cool!"

"Come play with me!"

"Your going down!"

~~~(Later that day)~~~

I go to the mini tavern that was used to select your character. I wanted to truly meet the new characters. They were a lot taller than me, not to mention buffer. I stare up at them with a goofy grin.

"Hey, I'm Jay-G! You guys must be the new characters!" I wave. "What are your names?"

They give me funny looks. The biggest one, a guy with pitch black hair leans down and stares at me.

"I never noticed, but your actually very tiny." He nudges me with his huge hand.

"Hey!" I stumble back, slightly offended.

"I think they forgot to upgrade you while they were at it." A red-headed girl teases. "Can you even hold a gun?"

"Yes!" I scowl.

"Aww, don't be such a baby. We're just joking!" A blonde jokes.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "Can I just know your names?"

"Whatever, pipsqueak." The black-haired guy shrugs. "Call me Drake."

"I'm Rose!" The red-head pipes in.

Of course.

"The names' Violet." The black-haired girl looks down at me.

"And I'm Chris." The blonde adds.

There's this awkward silence as they stare some more. I cross my arms and tap my foot, raising my eyebrows in annoyance.

"Are you sure you're part of this game?" Chris leans down to my height.

"YES!" I throw my hands up. "Just because I'm not 6 feet tall doesn't mean I'm not apart of this game!"

"Oh yeah? Then where's your gun?" Rose narrows her eyes.

I walk over to the Inventory closet and pull out an automatic with an attached blaster. I prop it on my shoulder and walk back, gesturing to it with a smug look.

"Wow, she can hold a gun." Violet jokes. "But that one's a lot smaller than ours,"

"Whatever, I can hold any gun, anytime and shoot it better than any of you." I snap, sick of their constant teasing.

I cry out in surprise as Drake drops his gun on me, barely giving me the chance to try catching it. I end up trapped under it, on the floor. I kick and shriek angrily as I try to push it off and stand back up. The others burst into laughter, banging on the table and slapping Drake on the back.

"I hate you guys!" I manage to scoot out from under the gigantic weapon. I stand up and dust myself off.

With a final glare, I turn and walk away. I go back into Inventory and search around for one of my power ups from the original(things that were rarely achieved in this new version). I pick up a small box that had the picture of a wheel on it. I take it outside and set the box down. I jump on top of it, then bounce back.

The small box transforms into a bright orange motorcycle. I hop on it and take off into the always-sunny land. I shudder slightly as I run over a bug, it's guts splattering across the front of my shirt. I speed up and turn a sudden corner.

I race up a hill, going over the edge. I close my eyes and breath a sigh of relief as the wind blows through my hair. I land heavily on the ground and loop through the pixelated mountains. I pull out my gun as the bugs finally take notice of me. I shoot them all, very uncaring of the bug goo splashing all over me and my motorcycle.

Once I reach the midway point of the mountain, I stop and turn around. I barrel down the mountain path at break neck speeds. As I go over the jump, I smile a bit as I see outside the screen into the arcade. I start to fishtail as I hit the ground, but I quickly get it under control. I head for the bridge that leads to Game Central Station.

I slow my motorcycle down and hop off, the thing automatically morphing back into its box form. I stick it in the bushes and cross the bridge for the first time in awhile. I blink in surprise at all the unrecognizable games. I walk and look around curiously. How long was I unplugged?

I smirk, glad to see Tappers still exists. I go into the game portal and enjoy myself. I sit in a chair and look around. I quickly get the bartenders attention.

"Hey, remember me?" I wave.

"Of course I do, Jay-G! Your alive!" He replies, cleaning a mug with his towel.

"Alive...?" I give him a questioning look.

"Yeah, your game was unplugged 10 years ago. You never made it out."

"T-T-Ten years?"

"Glad to see the plugged it back in though." He looks back. "Oh, gotta go!"

I stare off into space, a bit shocked at this revelation. I've been fading into useless pixels for 10 years. I'm amazed I even survived. But then, after those 10 years, the creators decided to forget me and just make a sequel. A sequel with the most jerkiest characters ever.

I groan and rub my head. "I can't believe this..."

As I think about it, there's gotta be at least one game that's still here that I'm on good terms with. I mean... Pacman hates me. I went into his game one day after the arcade closed and ate all the pellets and fruits out of most of the levels while he was practicing. Those things aren't very filling, that's for sure. The only one that doesn't threaten my life is Fix-It Felix Jr.

So that's where I'm headed.

I leave tappers and head for Fix-It Felix Jr., then am almost run down by Sonic. I jump back as he speeds past me, pushing up a gust of wind. I squeak and walk more carefully. I make it to the right game safely and hop onto the old train car.

I go through a tunnel and the Penthouse comes into view. Not only the penthouse, but also a bunch of new buildings. I step off the train and go into the building Ralph was suppose to wreck everyday. After some wandering, I find Felix's floor.

"Fix-it! Hey!" I bang on the door.

It swings open and I'm greeted with a grin from the intensely happy go lucky handyman. Well... He probably wouldn't be a good carpenter without that hammer of his. But whatever. He's a friend... Who I hope remembers me.

"Jay? Your back!" He waves me in. "Come inside, take a seat. Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it's been awhile... 10 years actually." I mutter. "And then I come back and everyone in my new game hates me."

"What's that, Jay?"

"Nothing."

I sit on the edge of the table and sigh. I felt so... I felt like a stranger. I knew everyone, but at the same time I didn't. Not a very good feeling, just in case you didn't know.

"So... What did I miss?" I ask with a sigh.

"Well..."

I attempt to fix my position on the slightly to small furniture and hear a loud crack as the table splits and sends me crashing to the ground. I don't know why, I guess I just had enough for one day, but I burst out in tears.

"Jiminey, jaminey! Jay, it's okay! I can fix it!" Felix produces his magical, golden hammer out of nowhere.

"No you can't, I destroyed iiiiiit!" I hug a piece of table. "I'm too small for my own game, to big for this game! And I broke your taa-bllle!"

"It's fine, really!" Fix-It taps the table and it fixes itself. "See? It's like it never happened."

"...I'm being dramatic again, aren't I?" I sniff.

"Maybe, a little bit. But not really."

I sigh and stay sitting on the floor, afraid of breaking something else and going into another breakdown. I cross my legs and stare at Fix-It.

"So, continuing my previous question..."

"Oh! You didn't miss much, just a few new games is all."

"New games!? Really? I love the newbies, they're always so sweet and innocent... Then they meet Ralph."

"Ralph isn't that bad."

"You just keep believing that Fix-It... So tell me about these new games!"  
"Well, there's quite a few! There's Sugar Rush and Heroes Duty-"

I break off into a fit of giggles, "Hehe. Doody."

"Not that kind of duty!"

**? P.O.V**

That stupid, literally pint-sized brat. She thinks she's important? She thinks she can just waltz in here, somehow surviving 10 years of deletion, and act like everything's normal? Those stupid bugs were suppose to make sure she was dead, make room for me. Just goes to show; never let a bug do what you can do yourself.

I'll handle her soon enough. If I get lucky, she'll leave the game herself with the way the others treat her. Yes... They were programmed just right. I'm bigger and better than her. I'll kill her myself if I have to! The moment her upgrade was to be delayed was the day of her downfall and my uprising... And I will garuntee that it stays that way.

There's not enough room in this console for the both of us.


	2. President Stinkbrain

**Thanks for the follows! **

* * *

Felix and Ralph decided to introduce me to their new friend. I think her name was Penelope, or something like that. We were on our way to Sugar Rush when a blonde lady who looked rather scary approached us. I stare up at her... Her size irks me.

"Oh, hey honey!" Felix jumps up and gives the lady a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Fix-It."

I stare at the two of them as if they just grew second head. And then bit it off. How could someone like Felix... Be with someone like... Her?

"Hey, uh... Felix? Who's she?" I ask slowly

"I am Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun from Heroes Duty, and you are?"

"I'm Jay-G... From... Jungle Fever... 2..." I stare up at her, feeling a bit intimidated. "So are you and Felix...?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! This dynamite gal is my fiancé." Felix explains.

If I was drinking something, I'm sure I would've done a spit take at that moment. I take a few moments to form a proper sentence in my head before saying it outloud.

"You son of a gun!" I drape my arm over his shoulder. "You didn't tell me you were married!"

"So where are you pussy willows headed?" Sergeant Calhoun crosses her arms, a small smile on her harsh features.

"We were just taking Jay here to Sugar Rush to meet Vanellope."

Ahh, that's her name. I follow them into the game plug, coming out the other end to see... A land made entirely of candy. From up here, I could see the words Sugar Rush on the ground written in what looked like green frosting. The sounds of go karts fill my ears. But I couldn't focus at the sight of all the candy. The trees, the ground, everything was made of pure candy! As we venture farther in the land, my stomach starts to growl.

I try to ignore it as we come to stands full of candy people. My mouth falls open and I stop mid-step. Popcorn, lollipops... Assorted candy, some with nuts.

"Don't go eating the candy citizens." Ralph warns.

"Wh-What? I'd never, ever think of ever doing that!" I lie, hurriedly catching up to the group.

But truthfully, I did consider it... But wouldn't that technically be cannibalism? Eh... I'll stick to the trees. I wonder what those lovely go karts taste like? Matter of fact, how do those things even run, being completely made of candy and all...

"Ralph! You came!" A small girl, who(thankfully)wasn't taller than me runs up to us. She takes one look at me and laughs. "Who's the short girl?"

"I'm not short!" I hiss. "And anyways, your shorter than me!"

"Yeah, but I'm only 9! And this game is made to be short and sweet!" She explains. "But you, your just plain ol' short."

"I'm fun-sized."

The girl changes her voice, making it slightly hard to understand her, "Erm fun-serzed."

"...your mocking me."

"Yer' mocking me."

"That's very mean and-"

"Blah blah blah blah."

I crack a smile and shrug the girls off, "So, you must be Princess Stinkbrain, eh?"

A look of shock registers on her face, but it soon turns stern, "That's President Stinkbrain to you!" She starts to snigger and laugh.

"President? But your 9!"

"So is pretty much everyone in this game."

"...Touché,"

"_Racers to the starting line!_" A random voice suddenly announces.

Vanellope bolts off and hops in her kart, of which looked like it went through a frosting explosion. I laugh a bit and go sit with the others. I look at the big screen that showed the names of the racers, Vanellope the first name up there.

A big glowing '_ready_' appears above the starting line. Racers rev their candy engines as it switches to _'set_'. A horn sounds as '_go_!' shines above their heads, then their all racing off. I look up at the screen that broadcasted the race. A boy(possibly the only boy in the entire game) was in first place, weaving through deadly-looking gumballs.

"Woah..." I stare with wide eyes at the screen as they make a jump, 2 racers coming short and landing in some kind of creamy dessert. "This looks... Amazing," I glance at Felix. "Is there more?"

"Yes, there are multiple tracks all through Sugar Rush." He explains, gesturing to the wide expanse of candy-themed buildings. "Even a few hidden ones."

"There's even a factory over there to bake a kart." Ralph points his huge finger.

"Bake? Don't you mean make?"

"No, I mean bake."

"Oh..." I shift my attention back to the race.

I look at the screen with the racers names and see Vanellope's name rising up. I look at the other screen and see her glitching all over the place. She gets behind a girl with a lollipop in her mouth and after a few seconds, glitches in front of her and speeds away.

I raise an eyebrow curiously as a group of racers speed towards the finish line. A flash of blue occasionally appeared in the crowd. I smile a bit and cheer for Vanellope. I'd cheer for others, but I don't know their names.

"YEAH! GO PIPSQUEAK!" I yell over the crowd.

A cloud of chocolate dust billows up into the air as they pass the finish line. I immediately look to the screen as the start announcing the winners.

"_In first place is Candlehead. Second place is Vanellope Von Sweets. Third place is Taffyta-_"

I cheer excitedly for Vanellope, even though she didn't get in first place. She still came in the top 3 at least! My pocket starts to beep, scaring the hell out of me. I fish the small handheld out my pocket and press the green button.

_**Arcade opens in 5 minutes.**_

"Oh shit, gotta go!" I stand up. "Tell Vanellope I said congrats!"

I bolt up the rainbow bridge into the station, using one of the kiosks to grab onto as I fling myself around the corner. I suddenly crash into another person, sending us both to the ground. I groan and sit up slightly.

"I am so sorry." I stand up, holding out my hand. "I should really watch where I'm going."

"It's no problem," He grabs my hand and I pull him up.

He wore a blue jumpsuit with a lighter blue stripe on it. His helmet matched. His skin was grey, his eyes almost black.

"I'm Jay-G." I introduce myself. "I've never seen you around, are you new?"

"Yeah, I uh, just got plugged in."

"What game are you from?"

"Turbo time 2!" He gives me a toothy grin. "The names Jet."

A sequel, huh? I wonder what happened to the original Turbotime? It seems like a nice game. From the way Jet is dressed, I'd have to assume its a racing game.

I look around the emptying platform, "We'll, I've gotta go. See ya later, maybe."

I head for my game, going through the surge protector and finding that they started the game without me. I cross my arms and pout, trudging to the tavern as they do an entire round without me. The moment they all die, they regenerate back here at the tavern.

"Your late, what's-your-face," Rose points out.

"My name. Is Jay." I correct.

"Whatever. Just be happy no one tried to choose you."

"That... Doesn't make me happy."

She shrugs and wipes bug goo off the side of her face. Then flicks it at me. I jump up and glare at her, pulling out my gun and shooting her with the attached blaster. She stares down at the hole in her stomach before bursting into pixels. She regenerates not to long later.

If looks could kill.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day, sitting around the tavern. I got chosen like once. I didn't mind, but it's a bit discouraging. Did the gamers not like me? Maybe it's just because of my size they automatically think _'The bigger ones must be stronger'_. I puff my cheeks out as my colleagues regenerate back in the tavern. Rose glares daggers at me, still miffed at me for shooting her.

She cracks her knuckles, "Now that the day is over..."

I look up at her and flinch as she aims her turbo-blaster at my face. This will not be fun.

* * *

And so ends another chapter... Please review! Tell me what you think!


	3. Turbotime 2

I sit inside Tappers, chugging down drink after drink. I scowl as the burn on my face refused to go away no matter how many times I regenerated. Stupid turbo blaster... I'll be stuck with this thing for at least a week! It wasn't very pretty either... I slouch over and sigh.

I sit up to order another root beer, but the bartender quickly stops me.

"I think you've had enough, kid." He says, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm NOT a kid." I grumble. "Just get me another root beer,"

"Drowning yourself in soda isn't going to push away whatever's bothering you, kid."

"What did I just say? I'm not a kid."

There's a short awkward silence.

"Kid-"

"Ahem."

"Jay... I hope you have a way to pay for those 12 drinks."

I stop mid-sip and set my mug down. I go digging in my pocket for what little money I had left. I drop it on the counter and quickly walk away. I stop, come back, finish off my drink, then got the heck out of there. I suddenly slam into what feels like a brick wall. The backlash knocks me on my butt. I look up and stare blankly at a pleased-looking Drake.

"Watch it, Meathead." I snap.

"Don't get mad at me because Rose blew your brains all over the tavern." He holds his hands up defensively. "Besides, you shot her first,"

"Don't remind me, it hurts just to think about it." I rub the side of my head, something that wasn't there a few minutes ago when the incident first went down.

He holds out his hand. After hesitating a few minutes, I grab his hands and he suddenly jerks me up to my feet. I hiss in pain, feeling as if he just dislocated my arm. He chuckles.

"Your arm okay, wimp?"

"What do you think, jerk." I rub my shoulder and walk away.

I suddenly freeze in my step as I see a familiar, yellow circle. And he looked pretty ticked to see me. I squeak nervously and run into the nearest game. I sit on the train and take it to the rainbow bridge. I had plenty time until the arcade opens! Hehe. Heh. And by then, Pacman will be long gone. Hehe. Hopefully.

I step off the train and decide to take a better look around the vast candy land. Just looking at this place gives me a sugar rush. Heh, see what I did there? I keep walking until I reach the main race track where they do that Random Roster thing. I could hear the sound of engines, something I still don't understand about these candy death machines.

I walk up to a bush that seemed to have little Life Savers on them. I start picking them, piling them up in my hand. Once I'm satisfied with the amount, I slide as many as I can onto my fingers. I hold my hands out in front of me and laugh at myself, wiggling my fingers as best as I could.

I walk aimlessly around Sugar Rush, eating the Life Savers off my fingers. I was pretty content, despite my laziness and lack of knowing where I was. I grimace at the yellow Life Saver and quickly take it off and throw it on the ground. I frown when I realize that that was my last piece of candy. Maybe I should've just sucked it up and ate the nasty yellow one.

My petty sadness is short-lived when I remember everything is edible, yummy candy. I spot a droopy tree supporting candy necklaces of all kinds. I turn away from the sweets, not in the mood to deal with those stupid things. Plus, they remind me of the pellets in Pacman.

I spot a nice little lollipop shaped tree and jog over to it. I grab onto it and bend it down as far as it would go. I lick it until it becomes small enough to fit the top in my mouth. Stupid lollipop being all... Big. I suddenly lose my grip on the tree and it suddenly springs back upright.

Sadly, with me still attached to it by my mouth, it didn't just knock a tooth or two out, it flung me into a candy cane forest. I cry out as I land on what I think was another person. I brush my hair out my face and then hold the side of my jaw where the candy tree decided to use as a way to fling me. I look down as a groan sounds from the other person.

"Oh shoot, I am SO sorry!" I quickly get off the other, kneeling next to him. "Are you okay? I was trying to eat one of the trees and it flung me... Sorry again!"

He was very... Flamboyant. His head was big, wearing a purple suit with coat tails. His shoes were pretty cute though, with little poof balls on them. He stands up and dusts himself off, grumbling incoherently about how things were falling off trees. A soft, red ripple courses through his small figure.

"Woah... I didn't do it." I comment wide-eyed as I stand up also.

Another glitch happens as the guy seems to just now realize my presence. He jumps back defensively, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. I stand awkwardly, throwing my hands up. Why, universe? Why do you do things to me that cause other people to hate me?

"Your not from here, are you?" He suddenly steps forward.

"I'm not." I shrug. "Again, I'm very sorry for landing on you. I didn't think the, uh, tree would flick me like that."

"...What were you...?"

"I was eating it. Don't tell anyone." I pout.

"I won't tell anyone your trying to eat my game as long as you don't tell anyone you saw me, got it?"

"Got it." I salute, turning around and hurrying away before the arcade could open.

As I step off the train into Game Central Station, I freeze as a familiar 8-bit sound pings behind me. I squeak and look back at an angry PAC-MAN. I run through the station, yelling loudly for help. I jump onto a bench and then onto a kiosk that's always reminding others not to die outside their game.

"Look, look, I know your mad and all!" I hold my hand in front of my defensively. "But that's no reason to be mad! ...Wait..."

I get settled on top of the kiosk, hugging my knees and waiting for Pacman to leave. I look around and spot that guy from yesterday. What was his name? Jet, right?

"Jet! Hey Jet!" I wave my hand in the air to get his attention. "Please help me? I'll owe you!"

He looks confused, pointing at himself as if asking if I meant him. I nod frantically and wave him over. He starts walking over confusedly when I suddenly tell him to stop. I leap off the kiosk and cling to him for dear life. He stands there awkwardly, hands at his sides.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Run!" I squeal as Pacman starts in his pursuit again.

After some hesitation, Jet takes off. He weaves like an expert through characters and goes into a game entrance. He hops on a shiny, white train shaped like a bullet, a red stripe going across the sides. As the train goes through the seemingly endless cord, Jet clears his throat.

"Oh!" I slide into the seat next to him. "Thanks, Jet! You. Are. A life saver!"

"I'm not Jet." He gives me a blank look.

"What?"

"I'm Set, his twin brother."

"...Eh?"

"The TurboTwins? From Turbo time 2?"

"Well I know the game..."

He rolls his eyes as light shines into the tunnel. The sound of engines roar to life and various buildings were all over the place. This place was just as big as Sugar Rush! It had more of a retro theme and not a... Candy, sugary theme.

"Hey Jet-"

He shoots me a pretty scary look. Maybe it's because he looks so serious all the time.

"Set."

"What?" He mutters, hopping off the train.

I follow suit, "This is a racing game, right? Are there other avatars? What kind of tracks are there?"

"Yes."

"..."

He doesn't seem like the very talkative type, that's for sure. His racing attire was the same as Jet's, except his helmet with spikes in a Mohawk formation.

We go into a random building and find 3 or 4 more others. There was a girl in a yellow racing suit, another boy in a green racing suit, someone who's gender is currently a mystery in purple, and lastly, a guy in a white suit with red stripes. Oh, and Jet too.

"Hi Jet!" I wave.

"Jay-G? What're you doing here?" Jet looks up with his usual toothy smile.

"Set had to save me from Pacman." I say.

He laughs and the guy in the white suit comes up to me. He looked just as happy and bright-eyed as Jet. He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Turbo! Welcome to Turbotime 2."

I shake his hand,"Hey Turbo, I'm Jay-G, but call me Jay."

"That's Daytona." Jet points to the girl in yellow. "That's Pit." He points to the one in green. "That's Nitro." He points to the one in purple. "And you've pretty much met everyone else,"

"Okay, lemme see if I've got this..." I point to each consecutive person. "Turbo, Nitro, Jet, Set, Daytona, Pit."

"That's right!" Turbo gives me a thumbs up.

"No." Set interrupts, pointing to the spikes on his helmet. "Set." He points to his brother. "Jet. Get it right,"

"Oh. Sorry." I mumble. "Hey what time is it? I should start headed towards my game."

"That's right, you should head back to your game." Nitro comments with a dismissive wave of his/her hand.

"Wouldn't want you to be late! Thanks for visiting, come again!" Turbo waves excitedly.

"Don't say that. That's like inviting her to come back." Pit scowls.

"But I am inviting her to come back, it's the right thing to do!"

"But I don't want her to come back. She creeps me out."

"Hey, um, I'm right here ya know?" I butt into their conversation.

"Don't mind Pit, he's just grumpy." Daytona shrugs, filing her nails. "See ya later, Jay."

"Bye, guys." I start heading back to the train.

They were an odd bunch. I wonder how well they get along? Most likely better than my group.

* * *

_Oooh, I just can't wait any longer! The arcade'll close soon, she'll be in the game, and no one can even stop me cause they don't see it coming! I can end it all right here, right now! But I don't want to get the game unplugged before I get the chance to have some fun... Now how much more longer? This is taking longer than expected. Maybe I'm just being impatient... AHHH THIS IS TAKING SO LONG!_

_Deep breaths. Right now. Deep, slow breaths. Don't freak out. Freaking out will not do you any good. The arcade will close for the night and I will have plenty of time to get ready. The players will love me. I am the rightful avatar. No one can replace me. At least not forever._

* * *

**Review please :3**


	4. Kicked Out

As yet another day of "work" ends I sit across the tavern from the others. I just needed a quick rest and I'd go see my new friends in TurboTime 2. I bolt upwards as someone kicks open the tavern door. It was obviously a girl, wearing an all black suit and was just as tall as the others.

"You shouldn't be in here." I warn.

"I could say the same thing to you." She sneers.

"...What is that suppose to mean." I glare back, standing up.

"It means you stole my life! Your not suppose to be in this game, I am! ...and with a little tinkering, I was able to make that true." She laughs, snapping her fingers.

The others' eyes suddenly glow slightly, incoherent growls coming out their mouths like the insects in the games. The girl takes a gun off her back and points it at me.

"Hey, that's mine!" I hiss.

"Not anymore, kid."

"I still don't g-g-get-t what that m-m-me-e-ean-ns!" I stop in horror as red glitches course through my body, black spots blocking my vision. "What did you do to me you s-s-s-st-tup-p-pid-"

"Don't strain yourself, kid." She laughs. "Lets just said I did a little role reversal.

I grimace and struggle to see as flashes of anger seem to make the stupid glitches worse. They kind of hurt. I mean... It's like being pulled apart and smashed right back together multiple times.

"W-a-a-it, What? Y-Y-Y-o-o-u-r-r kicking m-m-e-e out m-m-my own g-g-game?! You c-c-a-an't do that!" I shriek angrily, glitches ruining my speech to the point you could barely tell what I'm saying.

"But I did."

"Wh-who d-o-o-o you th-thin-nk you are, w-w-walk-k-k-k-king in here and-!"

"I am you." She points her-MY-gun at my face. "Now get out. And don't ever come back, or else."

I felt like being a smart ass right then. I really did. I wanted to scream and shout and just lose it all. I wanted to punch this jerk in the face and yell at her to get out. But I couldn't. I didn't want to die at the hands of this... Thing.

I turn and grab my bag, stomping away in defeat. Why didn't the others do something?! Do they hate me so much, they'll let some stranger kick me out my own game? I throw my motorcycle power up down and it turns into it's full size.

I ride as fast as I could, away from the stupid game that betrayed me. I could barely see, but I was so mad I couldn't care less. All I could really see were ones and zeros that seemed so bent on being seen. My concentration slips as a painful, electric shock courses through my body. I cry out as I hit the ground and slide until I hit the train that took me out the game.

I try and gain some control of my senses, finding it hard to move. I could see my code flashing before my eyes-literally. Was I dying? Oh Mod, I'm dying. I can't die now! I just barely started living!

The feeling fades away and the moment I feel like I'm no longer dying, I get up and clean up my power up. I hop on the train and ride to the station. Once I get there, it's full of game characters, crowded to no end. As I step out into the opening, a quick siren goes off and the Surge Protector appears in front of me.

"Oh come on!" I throw my hands up. Ever since I started carrying my power ups around, this guy found it necessary to stop me all the time.

"Random safety check, name please." He says in his boring voice.

"You know my name."

"Name."

"Jay-G."

Glitch glitch.

I quickly walk away and look around curiously. Where to go? Anyone who saw me glitch would stop and stare with shocked expressions, then quickly walk away. I didn't think it was that bad...

I end up going into TurboTime 2. As I try to enter the game, an invisible force field keeps me back. It also electrocutes me like the first time i tried to leave my game. Remembering what happened with the motorcycle, i take a few steps back. I run forward and force my way into the game. i get a bad zap, but make it.

I ride the bullet train and hop off. I go to the building closest to me. I'm greeted eagerly by Turbo.

"Oh goody, you came to visit!" He holds out a plate. "Cookie?"

"No, but thank you." I sigh. "I'm not in the mood for cookies,"

"There's always a mood for cookies!" Jet(?) protests, grabbing a cookie off the plate. "You know you want it~!"

"Ugh, why must you tempt me?" I accept the cookie and take a bit out of it. "...mm, good cookies! Who made em?"

"Set did, he's really great at baking." Daytona laughs softly. "Aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up..." Set looks away.

"So, what's got you so down?" Turbo takes a seat and pats the chair next to him.

"Well... A lot of stuff went down in my game and it's got me mad and sad and confused." I sit down and cross my arms.

Glitch glitch glitch.

Pit's eyes widen, a spark of anger obvious in his eyes. He leaps off his perch on the window sill and strides forward.

"Did you just glitch?" He growls.

Feeling threatened, I jump out my chair and back away. "Uh, I, yeah. But I-"

"So your a glitch, eh? Then how'd you get in our game?"

"I-I-" I hide behind Turbo, not to sure what Pit was capable of. I cling to his shoulders and peek out from behind his helmet.

Turbo shudders slightly as one of my glitches spread to him. This seems to set Pit off even more. He all but throws Turbo out his way.

"You've come to ruin our game, huh?" He throws the chair out his way too. "Tryin to take it over? Well it won't happen on my watch!"

"W-What? No way! I-I don't even know what's going on!" I back away every time he manages to get closer. "If anyone's game got taken over, it was mine!"

Glitch glitch.

"Yeah right."

"No! It's true! She looks like the older version of me... Acts like me... So technically she just got back in place... But she almost killed me in the process!"

Glitch.

"Hey, give her a chance." Nitro chimes.

Turbo puts a hand on Pit's shoulder, "Calm down, brother."

"No." Pit glares daggers at me. "Get out this game."

"But I..." I step forward, another glitch making Pit flinch.

"Out."

"Fine. I know when I'm not welcome." I turn and walk out the building. "Thanks for the cookie, I guess."

As I go through the painful process of leaving their game, I could hear arguing happening. Wasn't my fault. I was just an innocent victim.

I sit on a bench in the station as everyone clears out. Looks like yet another day has started at the arcade. I lay down and yawn, feeling myself flicker in and out of existence. That didn't feel too good... I need a plan. There's two ways this plan can go.

One way would be to somehow get my game back. The other way would be to live forever in game central station. The third way was to game jump and hide out in other people's games for the rest of eternity... Wow. That is such a tough choice.

* * *

**Sorry for such a wait! :3**


	5. Candy

After the 4th outburst from someone seeing me glitch in the station, I decide to go hide out somewhere. I end up going to Sugar Rush because not only is it a huge place, but it's got food everywhere. For once, I'm not disturbed by the Surge Protecter. I put my hand against the invisible force field that separated me from the game.

I push against it and receive a heavy shock. I jerk away, and hiss curse words under my breath. I take a few steps back, bracing myself for the pain this time. I pass through the entrance a lot easier this time, still crumpling into a ball of pain once on the other side. Why does this hurt so much?

I slowly get up and head into Sugar Rush. I avoid people so a repeat of Turbotime 2 wouldn't happen. I didn't exactly want to get kicked out this game too. I find myself deep inside the candy cane forest. I stop midstep as I could've sworn I heard something.

"...Wh-Wh-Who's there?" I do a full 360 turn, subconsciously reaching for my gun that-oh yeah! It's not there anymore!

The movement suddenly stops. I stare wide eyed, unsure what exactly lived out in these candy forests... Couldn't be too bad, right? I go into the area where I think I saw whatever it was. I stop, my mouth falling open as I spot a giant... Candy coated... Bug thing.

It notices my presence and whips around, a guys head on the end of the long, candy speckled neck. I scream bloody murder, red binary flashing before my eyes. I turn and run as fast as I could. The giant bug chases after me, seeming just as panicked as me. No time to ask why though.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK, HELP!" My plea for help comes out staticky and garbled as glitches run through me.

I thrash and kick as the bug pins me to the ground, placing a clawed hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. It looks around the basic area before turning its attention back to me. I can't help but notice it looked kinda like that guy I landed on a few days ago.

He makes a shush signal and slowly removes his hand from my mouth. It takes all my self control not to scream again, but I manage. Instead, I start talking faster than a speeding train.

"Oh god, what a-a-a-a-re you? Please don't eat me, I taste terrible! I'll make you sick! I-I'll-"

He puts a hand over my mouth again, a flicker of red coding going across his face. He gives me an annoyed look, "Okay, calm down. I probably won't eat you. Just shut up."

I stare wide eyed until he moves his hand away again. He backs up, still tensed up and ready to pounce. I slowly sit up.

"What do you mean probably?"

"I mean, I will eat you if you tell anyone you saw me."

"Gah! Right, not a word from me!" I mime zipping my lips shut and throwing away the key.

He nods curtly and turns quickly, returning to the dense part of the candy cane forest. I get to my feet and follow him.

"Hey, where're you going?" I question. "Are you even part of this game? If so, what the hell is a giant bug doing in a sweet game like this?"

He looks back, narrowing his eyes at me. He stops, "Yes I'm part of this game. Now go away." He begins to walk again, this time faster.

I run to catch up, "Ya know, for something so big, you sure are fast!"

He abruptly stops again, using one of his candy striped legs to kick me away. I slam into a tree, rubbing my head in pain. I continue to follow him though, now curious about the giant bug-man.

"Do you have a name?"

"Can you not take a hint? Leave me alone!" He hisses, whirling around and grabbing me by the back of my dress.

"Hey! Put me down!" I protest angrily. He was about as big as Ralph, I could take him! ...Okay, so maybe I couldn't.

Next thing I know, I'm hanging off a branch high above the ground. I yell at the stupid bug, trying hard to find a way off the tree. He steps back and checks out his handy work with a satisfied smirk.

"I didn't mean put me down up here! Get me down!" I try and unhook my dress from the branch.

I glitch angrily, unable to see for a few moments. I cry out as I suddenly fall off the branch. The bug suddenly backs up as I hit the ground.

"Your a glitch." He states.

"Yeah, and your a bug." I get up and dust myself.

"Your a glitch... And your in this game."

"...yes." I roll my eyes. "And I'm not here to take over or whatever."

There's a long silence as he stares at me for awhile. Flickers of red binary are the only things moving really. He suddenly whirls around and tromps off, leaving me standing there.

"Hey, wait up!" I bound forward and grab one of the thin, pink strands that might've been a tail.

He hisses, a large glitch enveloping him entirely. I quickly let go and stare nervously. When the glitch passes, I look at the much smaller, non-bug person. His skin was completely gray, his eyes yellow, glowing orbs. He wore a white jumpsuit and a matching helmet.

"...Woah."

He stops to look down at himself, "What did you do?!"

"I-I don't know!" I hold my hands up defensively.

* * *

I'm not sure how it happened, but I found myself inside a mountain. Coca Cola mountain to be exact. I sit on a rock as the guy paces around me. I turn my head to watch him, starting to feel a bit dizzy.

"What's your name?" I ask for the third time.

"Call me Candy." He finally answers. "Now, come here."

I stand up and walk over to him, watching curiously as he rapidly flickers between two very different avatars. I decide not to ask about it yet.

"Do it again." He commands.

"Do what exactly?" I frown.

"Change my avatar."

"I... I don't really know how I did that." I shake my head. "Maybe my glitch just passed onto you?"

He sighs in annoyance and walks away. I stand there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Are you a hobo?" I call after him.

"No!" He throws a rock at one of the mentos stacks coming out the ceiling.

One falls off and lands in the Cola Hot Springs. I scream and run away from the edge as a mini volcano erupts from it. I yell curse words as a few splashes land on me.

"Oh MOD, that is HOT!" I rub furiously at my side, hoping it would ebb the pain.

Candy laughs at me and goes to lay in his little lean-to bed thing. After hesitating a few minutes, I walk over to the little guy curiously. He was glitching just as bad as me, switching between a candy-themed avatar and and racing-themed one.

"...Are you a glitch?" I ask.

"What do you think, idiot?" Candy sits up slightly. "Now explain to me how you got into this game, glitching up a storm."

I shrug and sit on the edge of the bed. He frowns and sits upright.

"Don't you have a race to be getting too or something?" He questions.

"I'm not a racer," I shake my head.

"I thought so, with the way you dress."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

He gives me a silent smirk and lays back down, wrapping himself in a candy wrapper. I cross my arms and sigh. What's wrong with the way I dress?

I get up and slick my hair back, looking at what seemed like an unfinished track. I start picking up small rocks and chucking them at the Mentos hanging over the hot springs.

Small explosions go off as they hit the boiling hot beverage. Candy jumps up, his eyes looking more bug like. He walks in a trance-like state towards the geysers spewing up from the lava.

"H-Hey! Candy, hey! Stop!" I grab his shoulder and pull him back. "What, are you crazy!?"

He suddenly snaps out of it, and he's actually pretty mad. I don't even know what I did!

"Stop messing with the volcano." He scowls, stalking back to his little cot.

"Someone's a little bit grumpy," I tease in a sing song voice.

"Shut up, ...er... What's your name?"

"Just call me J-J-Jay-G!" I smile.

"Alright... J-J-Jay-G." He smirks

"Sh-Shut up, that's not what I meant!"

He waves his hand dismissively and lays back, staring at the top of the mountain. He closes his eyes and seems to doze off for a few minutes. I decide to opt to skipping rocks ontop of the boiling Cola instead of trying to erupt the volcano.

"What kind of game are you from, Glitch?" He suddenly asks.

"Third-person shooter."

"Oh. Never mind."

"...eh?"

After awhile, I decide to leave. Candy was being no fun. He stopped talking to me at some point. I force my way through the force field and camp out in Game Central Station once more. I sleep on my usual bench, sighing softly.

Things seem to be taking a better turn for me. Sure, I was still homeless, I lost my favorite gun, and I'm being threatened by more than one person... But at least I have someone to be around that doesn't give me dirty looks or yell at me.

Candy's threat still clung to me, "Like I said, if you tell anyone you saw me, I will end you."

"Hey, Jay-G!"

I turn around and scream in surprise. I roll off my bench, into a defensive position. I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize it's just Jet.

"Mod, Jet. Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" I stand up, leaning over the bench to hug him. "Are you gonna run away too? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Yeah, yeah." Jet pats my head, grinning big as always. "How's it been going?"

"Not bad. Been sleeping a lot."

He suddenly pulls away, shuddering slightly as a few stray glitches run through his body.

"How do you stand that?" He looks at his hand as it flickers away from existence, but soon comes back.

"You get used to it after awhile." I cross my arms and stare at the ground, scuffing my feet slightly.

An awkward silence ensues as he stares at me. I sigh exasperated and drop my hands.

"You wanna know what happened, don't you?" I roll my eyes.

Jet nods sheepishly, taking a seat on the bench. I sit next to him with my legs crossed. I crack a smile and knock on his helmet.

"If you wanna know, you gotta let me wear your helmet." I say.

He frowns, feeling the helmet almost protectively. He slowly takes it off and plops it on my head.

"Don't mess it up." Jet warns.

"I won't, I won't." I sigh. "Now how do I start this story..."

* * *

As I finish my story, I make sure to add not to tell anyone. He nods slowly, a look of pity crossing his face. I straighten the slightly to big helmet and smile anyways.

"Well, you could always stay at my place if you ever get sick of sleeping on a bench." Jet reaches for his helmet.

"Noo, let me wear it a little longer."

Jet's hair was black and cut into a messy Mohawk style. I liked it. He should wear his helmet less often.

"I've gotta go." Jet tries again.

"Your no fun!"

"The arcades about to open..."

"Fine, fine. I better to back to hiding." I sigh, taking off his helmet.

"Hiding...?"

"People tend not to like glitches." I toss him it. "See ya later, Jet, my man!"

"See ya." He waves before he disappears into his game entrance.

* * *

**wow, that took awhile to write... Please review!**


	6. Unwanted Company

**Turbo's P.O.V**

It's been over a week since this girl, Jay or whatever, spotted me in the forest. She hasn't left me alone since. Everyday she comes to my makeshift home and bothers me with questions.

Lately, I've been training her. Training her to glitch in that certain way to change my avatar. So far she can only do strange mixes of them, which is pretty damn annoying.

"Caaaaandyyyy!" She sings out, running into the glitch-riddled wall. "Guess what I brouuuuugght!"

"Your annoying, malware-riddled code?" I reply sourly, watching her glitch wildly all over the place. Red, blue and green binary merge randomly with her.

"Hey, you have one too." Jay points out, seemingly use to my insults. "But I brought something else!"

I sigh, "What is it, idiot?"

"Guess!"

"..."

"C'mon, guess!"

"I don't want to." I shake my head, sitting up slowly.

She puffs up her cheeks and reveals two items from behind her back. She sets it on a smooth chocolate fudge rock and gestures to it.

"I brought pie and root beer!" Jay-G announces proudly. "And I didn't totally glitchify it!"

I eye the jug of root beer and the pie suspiciously, "Who made it?"

"Felix gave it too me! He has a whole bunch, I mean, he gets one every time he fixes that building." She explains. "The root beer came from Tappers."

I stand and cross the cave, squatting down in front of the make-shift table. I take a small piece of pie and taste it. I lean on my hands and glance at Jay-G.

"First off, you did glitchify this food." I point out. "The pie tastes like root beer. I'm going to assume that drink tastes like pie."

"Damn." She frowns, looking a bit disappointed.

I continue to eat pieces of the pie in the rare silence when she's around. I considered taking a sip of the 'root beer', but decide against it when Jay takes a look of disgust. I guess liquified raspberry pie doesn't taste very well.

"Hey Candy, how come your not all dressed in... Well, candy?" She asks.

I shrug in reply, not to interested in sharing details of my life.

"How'd you become a glitch? Were you created that way or did someone mess with your code?"

How would she know anything about codes...? I just shrug again.

"And how come you have 3 different avatars? Were you programmed to be some freak of nature?"

I stop in my pie eating to look up to glare at her. She gives me an apologetic grin, mumbling a sorry under her breath. I take a handful of pie and shove it in her face, making sure to smear it all over. I grin with satisfaction as she dances around. She yells at me while trying to rub it out her eyes.

She snatches the pie pan away and walks to the Cola Lava. She stares at the Mentos intently, sticking her tounge out and rubbing more raspberry filling out her eyes.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I stand up.

She throws the pie pan like a frisbee at the Mentos. It knocks down a lot more than expected. I dive out the way, narrowly missing a large splash of the stupid, carbonated drink. Jay then jumps up and grabs the pie pan, using her other hand to hang from the Mentos.

"What are you, part monkey?" I ask as she tosses the pie to safe ground.

"No, but I wa-s-s supposedly raised by them." She laughs, swinging herself onto the unfinished track and walking down.

"I bet you were..."

Jay stands in front of me, surprisingly my same height. She looks me up and down with a blank expression. With one fluid movement, she's got my helmet and runs away. I stare at her, shocked for a moment before she leaves the volcano-with MY helmet.

"You little glitch!" I chase after her.

She dances just outside the entrance, waving my helmet in the air. She blows a raspberry and runs off again, disappearing into the candy cane forest. I hesitate and take a quick look around before following.

"You are so dead!"

Jay-G laughs, placing the helmet on her head and stopping to pose for a split second. She runs faster than I ever thought possible. I pick up the pace and make a grab for her. She was so close, i could almost...

The moment I grab hold of the back of her dress, another big glitch travels into me. She stops running and looks back at me curiously. She curses under her breath. I sigh exasperated at the part-bug body and grab her up in my hand.

"It's not safe to be out here, idiot." I shake her a bit.

"Oh M-m-m-o-o-od, stop shaking me." Jay-G holds her head. "How come its not safe, Cybug?"

I ignore the new name, "Because the candy citizens don't like glitches."

"But Vanellope's a glitch?"

"Yeah, but she rules over them. They have no choice but to make friends with her."

"Oh... Well that sucks. Is that why you don't want me to tell anyone about you?"

"Yes, that's exactly why."

We sneak back to the Cola Mountains, extra cautious as the sound of engines seem to get closer. Jay-G chatters nonstop as we return to the closest thing to safety we(mostly I) have. She kept repeating candy for some reason. Oh wait...

"C-C-C-a-a-and-d-y are y-y-y-you lis-s-s-s-ten-n-n-ing?!" She shrieks.

"Yeah, yeah. Ke-e-ep it down."

"O-O-oh my-Just g-get over here!"

I look down at her from my perch, watching as she flinches back slightly. I smirk, "And who do you think your talking to?"

"I-I-I... Please come over here." She rolls her eyes. Glitch. "Stupid Cybug."

I hop down, landing heavily beside her. She squeaks and scuttles forward. After a few deep breaths she turns to face me with a determined look.

"So as I-I-I-I was saying before, I've been practicing my glitching and-hey! H-H-H-e-ey!"

I poke and prod her, having much more fun with it than I should. It's not everyday I get to be bigger than someone, especially by so much. She smacks my hand and takes a step away. After 5 minutes of this, she seems to finally had enough.

I snatch away and smirk as she tries to bite my finger. She scowls and goes to pout by the lava. I scuttle over and sit by her.

"Okay, I'm done." I assure.

"I don't believe you for some reason," Jay-G rolls her eyes. "But now I don't wanna tell you."

"So after all that whining and moping, you don't want to explain it?"

"That's right."

"..."

"..."

_**THWACK!**_

What the hell was that?! She just hit me with a stick! That little-

"THATS ONE BILLION POINTS FOR THE AMAZING JUNGLE GIRL!" She whoops, running up the unfinished track.

_Jungle Girl_? _That's_ her name? That... That's real creative. I can see why she changed it.

I jump up, revealing my wings and fly after her. She looks like a deer caught in headlights when she realizes this 'talent'.

"Ooh hoo-hoo!" I leer over her. "Run."


	7. Monster

**Jay-G's P.O.V**

I follow close behind Vanellope as we walk through a kart garage. It held mostly karts that had no chance of being fixed. When she isn't looking, a break a piece of kart off and eat it. It might've been a chocolate chip cookie, but I'm not sure.

"Wow, you guys sure are rough with your stuff." I comment, observing a kart that was nothing but a steering wheel and chunks of who knows what.

"It's mostly the players who do that stuff." Vanellope explains. "Bad drivers and such."

I stop by a pink-striped cart with a crown emblem on the hood. It was in perfect condition too! Other than a few scratch marks of course. But still... Who gave up such a perfect race kart?!

"Vanny, what's wrong with this kart?" I kick one of the tires.

"Oh... Nothing."

"Then why is it-"

"The guy who drove it brought bad memories, no one wants to use it." Vanellope sighs.

"Who drove it?" I sit on the hood.

"...King Candy." She seems to shudder at the thought of it.

Wait... KING Candy? ...Must just be a coincidence or something.

"Oh, there's a king in this game? That makes him your dad right?"

Vanellope looks back at me, her entire expression changed. She actually seemed... Kinda scary.

"King Candy was not my daddy. He took over this game, turned me into a glitch and then tried to kill me and Ralph!" She grimaces. "If anything, he was an imposter."

"What happened to him?" I lean against the front window of the kart.

"He was eaten by a cybug... But he survived that, but was then killed in the Cola Mountain explosion."

"...wow..."

That's heavy. Can you imagine? Being eaten by one of those things? I don't even like the normal bugs in my game. Well those aren't very normal, but they're not extremely mutated like Cybugs.

Thinking back, I kinda miss my game. Bugs and all. I miss my power ups, my little hammock in the trees. I defiantly don't miss the other avatars. Assholes. Especially the one that took over my game, kicked me out and made me a glitch of all things!

I start putting things together, the matching names and descriptions. How King Candy morphed with a cybug(a process that sounds rather painful...).

I lean back farther without even thinking about it. I cry out as I suddenly fall back into the cart. I kick my feet and try to keep the dashboard from digging into my back.

"Vanny! Help!" I try and fail at getting out. "I'm stuck!"

Vanellope laughs, "Only you."

She helps right myself. I gasp dramatically, thanking her in the midst of that. A funny look crosses her face, but I ignore it. Probably just another glitch of mine.

"So, um... Who... Who was he really?" I ask to clarify my assumptions.

"Some 80s racer, Turbo I think." Vanny waves her hand dismissively.

I sit in silence as I listen to Vanellope explain more and more on what King Candy/Turbo did, not only in Sugar Rush, but to this old game called Roadblasters too. He even got his own game shut down. From some plain old jealousy.

But it gets me wondering on how he made it out of Roadblasters alive. He must be pretty lucky... But then that means... Turbotime 2 is... That is so awesome. If that's the case, did the other avatars exist back in the original Turbotime? If so... Where are they now?

"Vanny... I-I-I-I-I gotta go." I roll off the kart.

"What, why? You just got here!" She protests.

"I promised Jet I'd meet up with him! Sorry!" I lie, backtracking out the door.

* * *

"You M-M-MONS-S-STER-R!" I shriek, running into the secret entrance.

Candy-I mean Turbo-barely spares me a glance, "What is it now, Glitcherella?"

"_What_ did you call me?" I run up and grab him by his jumpsuit.

He smirks and makes sure to pronounce each syllable carefully, "Glitch. Er. El. La."

"You little-never m-m-mind you and your name calling! There is a huge p-p-r-o-b-l-e-e-m!"

He seems to tense up, but at the same time he didn't seem like he cared, "Oh really? And what's this '_huge problem_'?"

"The problem is that your sick, and a liar and an evil, power hungry monster!"

A shocked glitch runs from his neck up, switching his face to King Candy's. "What're you talking about?" He snaps.

"Don't play dumb with me, Candy! Or should I say, _Turbo_!" I shove him away and cross my arms.

"Oh... You know, huh?" He groans.

"Yeah, and I can't believe you would do that to poor Vanny!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Whadyya mean whatever!? This is not a whatever moment!"

"Yes, it kinda is."

"You-"

"The past is the past." He shrugs.

I glower at him. How could he be so okay with this? Doesn't he feel any guilt? Any remorse? What is wrong with this guy?!

Before he can even think of walking away, I raise my hand and slap him across the face as hard as I can. The sound echoes off the mountain walls. Turbo stares at me in shock, mouth agape. His shocked expression morphs into one of rage.

"You GLITCH!"

I cry out as I'm suddenly tackled to the ground, multiple punches landing on my face. i react in a split second, kicking him in the stomach and pushing him off. I sit up quickly and scramble to my feet.

I scratch and claw at Turbo, throwing a few punches when I could. I make it my goal to stay on top. He pulls my hair, but I ignore it. I make as many punches as I could before I'm thrown off. We roll around for what felt like forever until I end the fight, content with the damage done. To both Turbo and myself.

I cross my arms and sit, letting the last if my glitches stop. I push my ruined hair out my face and glance at Turbo. He was in similar condition, but his helmet kept his head safe from most of harms way. I couldn't help but notice that from the neck down, he had King Candy's avatar. It was rather funny looking.

He rubs his helmet and sighs loudly. "So what? Are you going to turn me in now that you know?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't want to jinx it, but... Why?" He raises his eyebrow. "I mean, you literally just fought me over it."

"I've got no reason too."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. It was actually rather awkward. Or maybe that's just the fact we're both bruised and bloody and spoke with our fists.

"You want something, don't you?" Turbo finally says.

"Yes actually." I nod and flash him a bright smile.

"...And what is it?"

"Your helmet!"

"**No**." He stands up and walks away.

I hop to my feet and follow him, "Oh come on, please? Just for today!"

When he doesn't reply, I continue to pester him. This goes on for quite awhile before he lets out a loud groan.

"Fine! Alright!" He takes off the helmet and just about slams it onto my head. "Just shut up!"

"Yay!" I do a little twirl. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

* * *

So, I accidentally put Turbo in his cybrid form while he slept. He's hogging the entire bed(if you could even call it that)! I push his over-sized hand and various candy-colored insect legs out my way.

I finally find a comfortable position and begin to drift off. I'm snapped wide awake when Turbo suddenly rolls ontop of me. I kick and flail helplessly, but all he does is snore on.

"Turbo! Turbo, wake up!" I yelp. "Your too big, wake up! Your killing me! Help!"

* * *

_The newly upgraded version of Jay-G went by the name of Wild. The new avatars were programmed to like Wild. She was perfect. She was skilled, tall, strong and had great aim. The only downside? Her strange obsession with codes and making Jay-G suffer._

_"This. Is. HORRIBLE! She should be suffering, wallowing in her own pity!" Wild-Girl paces back and forth. "But instead she just made friends! She's living in a sugar coated racing game! How DARE she!"_

_Wild stops and stares out at the mountains, "I must change this. And change it fast. This will NOT work out. She doesn't deserve happiness, the little glitch."_

_A wicked grin spreads across her face, "...The little glitch... Glitch. Oh this is gold, she probably doesn't even know. Ha. Glitch."_

* * *

**Hey guys! Another update! :3 Please review, I'd appreciate it. The real plot starts now! Until next time~**


	8. Oops

I groan loudly when I wake up in the morning, stiff and uncomfortable. What? Wouldn't you feel the same if a giant, _Cybug_ hybrid laid on you all night? I thought so.

I lay there helplessly, waiting for Turbo to wake up. Since I'm pretty much stuck here, I decided to start thinking about my life so far. I was a glitch in a candy coated game, living inside a volcano with a criminal. One of my new friends hate me, I'm keeping a huge secret from another.

Not to mention I lost my old game. But I don't like to think about that.

Turbo yawns loudly, breaking my train of thought.

"Have a nice rest, Cybug?" I grimace.

"Yes, actually. Thanks for asking." He stretches out slightly. "Best sleep I've had in ages."

"Oh I'm glad you feel that way. Now, GET. OFF."

The last of his morning mood fades away as he notices my trapped position. He chuckles and rolls over, shoving me off the bed with his orange-striped bug legs. I groan as I hit the floor. He curls up in the center of the bed, a candy wrapper draped vainly over his back.

"Rude." I comment.

I stand up and dust myself off. I stretch and yawn, then head out to the land of sugar rush. I pick candy fruits from the trees and bushes, holding my dress like a pouch and gathering them. I planned to make a candy-fruit salad for me and Turbo this morning.

I almost had enough fruit for both me and the huge Cybrid. I just needed some apples and I could head back. This will be the best fruit salad ever! I stand on my tippy toes and try to reach the apples. At the same time, I had to keep the candy fruit I already had from falling.

"Stupid... Apple!" I jump a little, my fingers barely brushing up against it.

"Need some help, squirt?" A big, meaty hand pulls the branch down lower, near breaking point.

"Thanks Ralph!" I pluck the apples off quickly.

"So, uh... What's all that for?" He asked.

"Breakfast, silly."

Ralph takes a look at the amount of food I had.

"And all that's for you?"

"Yep." I nod. "So what brings you to Sugar Rush on this fine day?"

He crosses his arms, "You do."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, I think it's strange that your always in Sugar Rush. Did you abandon your game? That's illegal, you know that?" He says. "Not to mention some new girl has not only taken over your game, but is also bad mouthing you all over the arcade."

"Oh... So what? It's not my game anymore. This is my g-g-g-g-a-ame now."

His eyes widen, "Did you just-"

"Yes, that stupid girl did this to me. Just forget about it, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Look at you! Your codings probably a mess at this point, how are you even able to be in here?"

"I don't know... Just leave me alone." I grumble, turning around and walking away. "All I know is that I don't even care about that dumb old game anymore. I've got Sugar Rush!"

"That has to be the saddest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh shut up, bad guy gone good." I quickly walk away, grumbling under my breath.

Who does Ralph think he is? Coming into my new home, talking down to me like I'm some kind of child! I can take care of myself! I mean, I've been doing it for years. Just because my coding is a little different and a little messed up doesn't change anything. I'm still perfectly capable-

I cry out as Ralph suddenly grabs the back of my dress and lifts me up in the air. I drop my various candy fruits and start kicking and flailing.

"Ralph, put me down!" I yell.

"No. I could care less what game you stay in, but you need to get out more. You've been lurking around Sugar Rush for days."

"I don't want to go o-o-o-u-u-t." I glitch out of his grip. "Everyone a-a-a-alw-ways stares at me!"

"Doesn't matter, the president orders it."

"Damnit Vanellope..."

I groan and follow Ralph down the path, listening out for karts. After hearing none, I assume they were done for the day. We go up the rainbow bridge and I hesitate at the entrance.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Ralph rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"...It's a painful process, okay?" I take a few steps back then lunge into the barrier.

I twitch and glitch rapidly as I get used to going through the barriers once again. I couldn't understand it, this doesn't happen to Vanellope. Turbo isn't even able to go through the barrier at all.

After recovering, I stick close to Ralph. I focus all my energy on not glitching in front of everyone. Nothing much has changed since the last time I had the courage to come out. We pass by my old game. I force the lump in my throat down and speed up. So far so good...

Ralph takes me into Tapper's, which thankfully wasn't too full. I sigh and relax, letting dark red binary run from my head to my toes.

"Jay!" Vanellope waves me over to her booth.

I take a seat next to her and do a head count. There was Felix, the lady with the gun, Vanellope, and Ralph. The gangs all here.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I wave brightly, green pixels popping off my head.

There was an awkward silence.

"What the hell is wrong with your coding, squirt?" The gun-lady asks, quite rudely if you ask me.

"...It's nothing." I start sinking low into my seat.

"Nothing? Your practically falling apart at the seams."

I sink even lower until my head barely showed over the edge of the table.

"Mrs. Calhoun, Jay-G's a glitch." Vanellope pipes in. "She's a special case."

* * *

I rush ahead of the group of unlikely friends and into Sugar Rush. I guess you could say I've become rather attached to the place.

I go back to my shared volcano and find Cy-Turbo pacing around the room frantically. He almost immediately notices my presence, whirling around and giving me an angry look.

"Where have you been?" He asks in a scarily calm voice.

"I had to go to Tapper's with Vanellope and the others." I shrug. "Calm down, drama queen."

"I will not calm down! What if you got followed, hmm?" He jabs his finger in my chest.

"I didn't get followed, calm down. They don't even know I live in this cave."

"Your an idiot,"

I weakly shove him in vain, "And your paranoid!"

"I'm not paranoid!" He shoves me back, twice as hard.

"Yes you ARE!" I lunge forward, wrapping my hands around his candy-ringed neck.

He lets out a hiss and claws at my sides, pulling frantically to get me away. Our fighting was the same as usual; screaming, yelling, growling, punching, clawing, etc. I was actually losing this one.

"Your a jerk! Let go of me you paranoid freak!" I snap, slamming my feet into his shelled chest as hard as I could.

He stumbles back a bit, flinging me across the cave. I hit the ground hard, pixels scattering about wildly. I pick up a rock and throw it at him with all my strength, knocking him in the head with it. I smirk and laugh softly as he wobbles on his 6 bug legs, a dazed look in his eyes. My laughter turns into a scream of horror as he falls back. Into the Cola lava.

"TURBO!" I shriek, running forward. "Oh mod! Oh no! This is bad, so so bad!"

What. Have. I. Done.


End file.
